The subject matter herein relates generally to a dual connector system.
Dual connector systems include first and second electrical connectors mounted to a host circuit board that are electrically connected to a dual connector module. The dual connector module includes a module circuit board having connector interfaces for interfacing with the first and second electrical connectors. Typically communication components are mounted to the module circuit board. For example, electrical and/or optical components may be mounted to the module circuit board. In various applications an on-board optics module may be mounted to the module circuit board. Heat dissipation of the communication components may be provided, such as in the form of a heat sink thermally coupled to the communication components and supported by the module circuit board.
Mating of the dual connector module to the first and second electrical connectors typically involves loading the dual connector module into a first position in a vertical direction and then sliding the dual connector module to a second position in a horizontal direction to mate with the first and second electrical connectors. However, proper mating of the module circuit board to both electrical connectors simultaneously may be difficult. For example, if the module circuit board is askew in one or more directions during mating, the contacts of the electrical connectors may be damaged. If the module circuit board is misaligned relative to the first or second electrical connector, the contacts may be misaligned and improperly mated.
A need remains for a dual connector system that aligns the dual connector module with the first and second electrical connectors on the host circuit board for proper mating.